This invention relates to a rich oxygen gas generator and particularly to a rich oxygen gas generator that is able to produce gas fuel of different composition of hydroxgen gas, carbonhydrogen gas and air for producing flame of different temperature and heat in a burner.
Conventional industrial welding torch or blowpipe usually uses an electrolytic tank to electrolyze water to generate mixed gas of hydrogen and oxygen, then channels the mixed gas to a blowpipe to flame for welding or burning. The blowpipe has theoretical flame temperate of 3640xc2x0 C. The flame produced by hydrogen and oxygen gas mixture has high temperature but low heat. Temperature control is difficult and has limited application.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional scheme for hydrogen and oxygen welder. There is a transformer 11 to receive an AC power 10 and reduce the voltage to feed to a rectifier 21 for converting to DC power. The DC power becomes electrolytic power for an electrolytic tank 30 which has electrode plates 31 located therein for electrolyzing water to hydrogen and oxygen gases. The mixture of hydrogen and oxygen gases then is stored in a tank 40. When in use, a valve 61 controls the flow of mixed gas to a blowpipe 60 to produce flame.
The mixed gas of hydrogen and oxygen being produced has fixed composition. The flame has high temperature up to 3640xc2x0 C. If there is a need for flame of different temperature, gas mixture composition in the tank 40 should be changed. Thus the hydrogen oxygen agent in the tank 40 should be changed everytime when different flame temperature for different application is required. It is troublesome to use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,777, 4,424,105, 4,457,816, 3,957,618, and 5,292,405 are some prior arts of gas production. However, all of these prior arts are suffering the deficiency of being difficult to change or control the flame temperature as described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,885, which is invented by the same inventor of the present invention, discloses an extraction installation for hydrogen and oxygen. It provides a mixing tank for containing carbohydrate dissolvent. Some part of the fuel gas (which is produced by the electrolytic cell) is directed into the mixing tank for combining with the carbohydrate dissolvent. By controlling the amount of fuel gas which is directed into the mixing tank, the flame temperature can be changed and controlled. Therefore, the disadvantages of the above listed prior arts are overcome.
However, there is still a deficiency for U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,885. Because it uses only the fuel gas which is generated by the electrolytic cell to mix with the carbohydrate dissolvent, therefore the amount of oxygen contained in the mixture of fuel gas and electrolytic cell will be inadequate for complete combustion. Extra oxygen will be needed from outer atmosphere when burning the mixture of fuel gas, especially for burning the carbohydrate dissolvent. It is not safe and is inconvenient.
It is an object of this invention to provide a rich oxygen gas generator which has adjustable burner flame temperature for wide range of applications.
It is another object of this invention to provide a rich oxygen gas generator that has a flame counterflow guarding means to enhance safety.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a rich oxygen air magnetic extractor. By applying airflow through a high magnetic field, oxygen can be condensed for improving combustion efficiency.
The rich oxygen gas generator according to this invention includes an electrolytic tank, a mixing chamber, a pump and a burner. The electrolytic tank electrolyzes water to hydrogen and oxygen gases to a desired volume controlled by an electric circuit. The mixing chamber contains selected amount of carbonhydrogen compound solvent and still has room for receiving and storing mixed gas of hydrogen and oxygen from the electrolytic tank trough a pipe. The pipe has a check valve to prevent mixed gas counter flow and has one end submerged in the carbonhydrogen compound solvent. The pump may send pressurized air into the mixing chamber to change the evaporation speed of the carbonhydrogen compound solvent. The burner has a first duct fluidly communicating with the electrolytic tank for receiving hydrogen and oxygen mixing gas and a second duct fluidly communicating with the mixing tank for receiving mixing gas of hydrogen, oxygen and vaporizing carbon hydrogen compound solvent.
By combining the received mixing gas to a selected proportion, the burner may produce a flame of a temperature desired. A wide range of flange temperature may become available for different types of application. The pump may also prevent flame counter flow in the burner.